galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Dzongkha
Planet Dzongkha Union Planet – Union Member – Former Independent Colony and not a member of United Earth. The planet is in the Procyon system is the 2nd planet in orbit around Procyon A within the inner HZ. Procyon A crosses the Orbit of Dzongkha Planet, every 3000 years and once every 36,000 years the sun comes close enough to roast the planet surface. The planet developed a unique Ecosystem with retractable forests and animal life forms migrating in caves underground. Almost all water is under the surface. The 1.2 million Bhutan colonists arrived in 2161. Culturally not prepared to the unique conditions of a new world and the daunting task to built a functioning colony with so many people was more than a daunting task. The main reason United Earth did not sent so many colonists at once and to start a colony was a logistical reason. To feed, house and organize the lives of many colonists is quite difficult and requires iron dicipline and a detailed plan. It came almost immideatly to a revolt. The happiest people on Earth turned into an angry mob and the absolute King was killed. Without the King however no one was an acceptable leader and the people factioned in several groups. Some wanted to go back, trying to built a fuel refinery and launch the Arks again. Others called this (rightly so) impossible and wanted to get started on Colony building. The first ten years were chaos and almost 110,000 colonists died. A new King emerged simply because someone needed to be on top and say what needs to be done. The new King split the colonists into 50 communites all over the planet. Almost all Cultural heritage was lost ( Luckily it was preserved on Earth) and the Colonists forgot much of their religion and culture and developed a unique culture based on local conditions, Bollywood operas that have been smuggled along and Bhutanese legends and stories. The local fauna proved quite dangerous, but was manageable. The colonists calling themselves the Dzonge and the settlements Dzongs were visitied by marauding Neo Vikings and then by a Union Colony seeker ship in 2230. The Dzonge immideatly applied for Union Membership. Today the Planet is a well developed world that retained much of his original character. Industry is diverese but focuses on Tea, spices and fine fabrics. The Planet is not rich but it isn't poor either. Most of the population is indigenous and religion has returned. Civics: Constitutional Monarchy Represented by : Chamberlain (appointed) Main Export: Tea, Spices, Minerals, Natural cosmetics, Leather, Hides and hand made rugs and carpets Main Import: General Groceries, tech The Name Dzongkha (Wylie: rdzong-kha, Jong-kă), occasionally Ngalopkha, is the national language of Bhutan.2 The word "dzongkha" means the language (kha) spoken in the dzong—dzong being the fortress-like monasteries established throughout Bhutan by Shabdrung Ngawang Namgyal in the 17th century. "Bhutani" is not another name for Dzongkha, but the name of a dialect of the Balochi language spoken by the people of the Bhutani (Urdu: بھوتانی‎) tribe. The two are sometimes confused, even in some published ISO 639 codelists. Category:Planets